


Rainbow Light

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pride Parades, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a little Adom fluff for pride month.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 7





	Rainbow Light

Dom smiled from ear to ear as he walked down the streets of LA hand and hand with Adam his boyfriend who had a rainbow flag draped around his broad shoulders and glitter on his pink cheeks. 

It was the perfect summer day and Dom felt so happy to be celebrating pride month with the love of his life. 

Adam smiled at the green eyed boy and leaned in for a kiss when he pulled away he left a streak of glitter on Dom's rosy cheeks.

"You look so beautiful darling I am so glad to be spending today with you,"Adam spoke his brown eyes twinkling in the sun. 

"I wouldnt have it any other way,"Dom chirped as he held Adam's hand tighter and continued to walk down the rainbow colored streets with him both men glowing in the light of the bright sun.


End file.
